1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus with a forming mold, and a semiconductor apparatus manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been conventionally proposed and investigated for a sealing method on a wafer level, and a method for molding a thermosetting epoxy resin on one side of an organic substrate on which semiconductor devices are mounted in a matrix pattern (See Patent Documents 1 to 3).
In producing semiconductor apparatuses by the above-mentioned methods, for a small substrate, it is possible to control the warp of a substrate after sealing by adjusting a linear expansion coefficient of the applicable epoxy resin.
It is possible even at present to conduct sealing and molding without serious problems, in the case of using a substrate such as a small diameter wafer on the order of 8 inches (200 mm) or an organic substrate in a small size. However, for wafers larger than 8-inch diameter or large organic substrates, the epoxy resin after sealing produces large contraction stress; a wafer or an organic substrate having a molded resin on its one side are broken or greatly warped, thereby disabling production of a semiconductor apparatus.
To solve the above problem caused by large wafers and metal substrates, it is necessary to charge a filler into the resin up to a level of 95 wt %, and to lower the elasticity of the resin to thereby reduce its contraction stress upon curing.